chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceviche
"I must avenge Panini's death..." -'Ceviche, when he believed she had died.' Biography Ceviche is Paté's dance apprentice and is Panini's best friend. He seems to be a cross between an antelope and a goat and a reindeer. Not much is known about him yet, since he has only appeared in five episodes. What is known that his opinion on musicals is higher than that of plays, as supposedly no one dies in musicals, indicating Ceviche is sensitive when someone dies. In 'The Dice Cycle' he is know to be the nicest person in town. He helps old ladies cross a street, give food to the poor, and other good deeds. Also in 'The Dice Cycle' he became the protagonist and Chowder and Chowder's lies became the antagonist of the story. Ceviche gets a major role in this episode were he was blame for wrecking Chowder's dice cycle, but Chowder was the one who wreck it and framed him. Chowder was forced to fight him until Chowder admits he wreck the bike and he spares Ceviche's life. Ceviche seems to be the most monotone of all the characters (second only to Shnitzel). No matter what emotion he expresses- fear, revenge, lovesickness, pain, happiness, or shock - he usually says it in such a way that it doesn't appear like the intonation of his voice changes. Apparently, he was created to be a love interest for Panini, so that there would be friction between Chowder and him. CH Greenblatt wrote in his blog: "Ceviche is a boy. I know it is hard to believe since he has the pink hair and the leotard. He has a huge crush on Panini and in future episode he will get in a conflict with Chowder." Trivia *Ceviche first appeared in The Apprentice Games (episode) with Pate as the previous winners of the game. In this episode he was paired up with Panini, where the two of them competed in the games. * In Panini for President, it is revealed that Ceviche has a crush on Panini. That is later confirmed in The Dinner Theater. During the later episode, he expressed grief when Chowder though "Baron VonBon-Bon" (actually Gazpacho) had killed Panini. Together, Gorgonzola, Chowder, and Ceviche tried to stop the Baron. He expressed relief when Chowder believed that Panini was "resurrected", but expressed regret when Chowder said the Baron would kill Panini again. Also in A Faire to Remember, while Panini tries to get Chowder back from Marmalade, Ceviche tried to kiss Panini. * In Hands on a Big Mixer, Panini states that she sees Ceviche as a big brother, distant cousin or neighbor she passes occasionally. * Te has a tailbone! in a faire to remember, he tells Panini "i think you broke my tailbone..". * Many people mistaken Ceviche as a girl. *He makes a brief cameo appearance in The BLT's. *The only 2 times Ceviche has spoken out of monotone are in Dinner Theater, where he first yelled at Gorgonzola for flicking him, and yelling "I MUST AVENGE PANINI'S DEATH!!!" *The first time it was actually announced that Ceviche is a boy is in 'The Dice Cycle' *Ceviche isn't very bright. He couldn't count past 29 in the episode A Faire To Remember. *In a Faire To Rememeber, Chowder and Panini rush by Ceviche brushing his hair, and his hair flies away. This could either mean that Ceviche's purple hair is a wig or it was meant to just be a gag. *Ceviche cries in almost every episode he's in. *Ceviche, along with Panini and Marmalade, is one of Chowders very few friends. They seem to be very close friends as Chowder agreed to spend the whole day with him in the episode A Faire to Remeber. They may infact be best friends. *Ceviche is the only one who's eyes are tiny dots. Everyone else has whites around their eyes. *In the Apprentice Scouts, Ceviche is shown offering help to Panini, which she denies, but it shows how Ceviche continues to crush on her. Also in the same episode, Panini doesn't realize that Ceviche had fallen into the river when she asked for confirmation from Ceviche. It seems like to her, Ceviche's just the guy she uses like a lackey (funny, because he follows her around like a puppy). This would make sense because she did "exploit his misguided affections to make Chowder jealous" in a Faire to Remember, though it didn't work. *He is a mutual friend to chowder, as once or twice you seem then together Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Apprentice